iDon't Define the Relationship
by mydearfulpleasures
Summary: She smirked at him, and he found himself getting lost in her eyes . . . He laughed weakly as his hand played with her golden locks . . . She didn't know what they were, but for the time being it was quite alright. R&R – Lemon.


It had only been one week since their relationship had ended inside the elevator and then slightly postponed inside the iCarly Studio. Things weren't as awkward as they thought it was going to be, and Carly was trying her best not to meddle into it. She still wondered why they broke up, what was responsible for such a thing – it was obvious they were made for one another. And she noticed some habits were hard to break, as for this past Thursday on movie night over at the Shay's residence Sam let herself fall on the tech boy, and almost immediately stood back up with a mumble as she cross the living room to the opened seat by the TV. But she managed to catch the boy's small grin and soon enough she found herself smiling back.

It was now Saturday, a movie and some smoothies afterwards were planned for the trio, but there was an accident on Spencer's arm that forced the small brunette to drive her older brother to the emergency room. She said they could go ahead without her, and soon enough they were looking at each other inside the Shay's living room. Carly hadn't bothered to wait for them to respond as she dragged her brother into the elevator and pushed the button to go down. After a few seconds Freddie looked at Sam, a devilish smirk coming to view as she walked to him and taking a hands' full of his shirt into first and smashing her lips onto his. It didn't take long for him to respond.

His hands quickly escalated from her back down to her butt, each palm spread and rubbing roughly as he started to slowly push her towards the kitchen's counter. The sound of their lips smacking echoed the now empty apartment, a small moan escaping Sam's lips when he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled her head away to tilt it onto her shoulder to feel Freddie's lips brush against her neck. Her back crashed against one of the stools and he was quick to alternate directions, now heading towards the living room sofa.

Her heavy breathing was driving him mad, and it didn't help that his nostrils were inhaling the sweet scent of lavender drowning his vision. All her could feel was her body pressed harshly against his, her hands making gestures with its fingers on his hair and the perfectly rounded-shaped butt she allowed him to touch over her tightly-pressed jeans. Bumping against the sofa she allowed herself to fall dragging the boy down to her. They stumbled among each other causing them to lose their lip contact and now stare at one another, a playful smile now in place. He laid on top of her, his arms framing around hers while her hands distracted themselves with the buttons of his plaid shirt. Her blue eyes were smoky, he could hardly read them, but at the moment he didn't try to concentrate on that.

He leaned down and took her lips into his once again, kissing her harshly with the sound of their mouth separating every other second with tilted heads. She had succeeded on unbuttoning all the way down his shirt and was now on the mission of removing it off him. Though his underneath shirt was the new obstacle in her way from letting her see what she'd been craving to see. He pulled away from her lips, which were now getting slightly swollen and a bit red, breathing heavily with her head resting against a cushion and her blonde curls sprawled around. His legs straddled her body, and he sat up reaching for the hem of her Penny Tee. She slightly sat up to help him remove it, now faced with a green bra cupped over her breast.

He had seen her body now over a handful of times in the past week, his first time in the iCarly Studio when they had decided to break things off, but each time it took his breath away on how beautiful she was. The first time he saw her she was sitting on a beanbag and him in the similar position he was in, and he touched her. Just as he was doing now, gently pressing his palm over her cupped breast. She closed her eyes, like she always did, and he leaned down once against to take her lips into his.

She moaned a little bit louder into his mouth, only causing his palm to squeeze a bit tighter. His hips had begun grinding against her own in a rhythm, already feeling both their jeans getting in the way. Her breathing was now on his ear as he nuzzled onto her neck, their hips never stopping from dancing, with his hand pulling her thin bra-pad down to reveal one of her light-shaded nipples. His thumb played with it, a silent gasp escaping her mouth followed by small groans. Her breast were sensitive, he had learned that in the past week. It had only been a week since he was introduced to her body and he already felt as though he knew every single inch of it. He probably did.

She gently pushed him away and with the popped sound of their lips separating he looked down at her, and she started to unbutton her jeans. Zipping them down he moved back to remove her shoes and then take the ends of her jeans to pull them off her legs. She giggled and he smirked once they were off, quickly rolling her colorful socks off her feet. She angled herself to sit more properly, smirking at the boy in front of her. And he stared her down, as he always did. He made sure to appreciate what he had in front of him, taking a moment to admire such a gorgeous body.

His palm spread on her ankle and slowly went up her leg, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she bit her lower lip. His spread hand went over her knee and onto her inner thigh, then over her panties. She inhaled loudly and then slowly out as his fingers pressed and rubbed for a second before going up her stomach and in between her breast. And then to her neck with his fingertips gently tapping her jaw. She opened her eyes and met brown ones, seeing he had moved closer to her, his palm spreading on her cheek to then lean down and kiss her lips with a flutter of eyelashes closing.

She knew they needed to stop this – they weren't dating anymore – someone was going to get hurt. And she was afraid it'd be her. When she lost her virginity, it was just as she always thought it was going to be. She'd be seventeen, and she had honestly bet on the backseat of a car, but beanbag chairs were just as good. After that night she found herself dwelling with the idea of her and Freddie no longer being a couple, and she had thought that just one more kiss could feed the urge she was feeling. It helped, but just for an instant. She had surprised him two days later after their breakup in the iCarly Studio while he worked on some things and pushed herself on him. Baffled he didn't wait for an explanation and kissed her back. With heavy breathing she said to him as her hands roamed down to hem of his Tee, " _One_ more time." He looked down at her, feeling her breathing against his lips and her chest pressing every other second against his, her eyes big and glossy. He found himself agreeing and for the second time made her his.

They had planned on stopping there, but when Sam was bend down searching inside Carly's fridge for some snacks and he walked in and saw her, a desperate urge inside him snapped. It had only been the next day yet he found himself rushing towards her and yanking her away to her surprise, ready to throw a fist at whoever's face. She was quickly turned and pushed against the skin with lips crashed against her. She took it as a surprise, but she didn't fight it once she realized who it was and what was happening. Instead she pulled him closer and felt his hands envelope around her waist. "Not here," she found herself saying as she looked around hoping no one saw, and pulled him out the kitchen's door and down the stairs and into a storage room.

And now here there were, his hands were roaming around her half-naked body, their kisses rough and hungry. One of her legs tangled around his, pulling him as close as she could get him. It was all delightful, she had him there with her. He was kissing her and she loved every moment of it. When he pulled back to try and breathe, only an inch away from her lips, her hand reached for his cheek, "We need to stop," she whispered. She was looking into his eyes, so big and filled with lust for her. He was then nodding, his own hand going up her cheek and sprawling his palm over her ear, "I know," he replied and then crashed his lips with hers once again. This was dangerous, whatever it was, and they both knew so.

Yet they didn't stop. He stood for a quick moment to remove his jeans and tee. He was captivating, her hands reaching for him and dragging him towards her to keep the body contact and body heat she so desperately desired. Her lips trailed down his neck and clawed her nails down his back, inhaling his scent. Her lips dragged down, kissing roughly, with his own hands roaming around her body. She felt his fingers fumbling with her bra clasp to soon enough loosen around her body. She moved back and allowed the straps to fall down her arms, removing it off and throwing it to the side. She shrugged with her breast completely exposed now, a breeze passing by and making her nipples hard.

One of his hands cupped one of her breast, gently massaging it with his lips against hers, kissing her softy. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue wanting to enter. He could feel her smirk against his, and soon enough he was battling the entrance. It didn't take long for hers to dominate and chuckle in victory. Both his hands were now squeezing and playing with her breast, gently pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers to get soft moans out her mouth.

She gasped when she felt his warm tongue press one of them, looking up at her as he swirled it around, her hands taking a handful of his hair into fist. He took her breast into his mouth, as much as he could, her moans echoing in his ears, sucking them in a fast motion. His other hand stayed in place with her breast underneath it, pinching it to her pleasure. He started going down, kissing in between her breast and down her stomach as he went off the sofa and knelt in front of her. His hands sprawled on her waist when he reached the hem of her weirdly-pattern boyshorts. He rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her, her hands still on his head and she smiled, "Get going, Benson, time's wasting," she then smirked.

He found himself smirking back, kissing her stomach and down over her undergarment. She held her breath when she felt his lips press lightly over her area. His fingers took the elastic of her underwear and began to pull down feeling the breeze brush against her pubes. She had a small blonde patch just around the lips of her pussy. He removed her boyshorts and tossed them over to her bra as he spread her legs. She sat herself up to be right in front of him, slouching a bit to allow him better access and comfort. His palm spread on her right inner thigh to pull them apart, his other hand pressing on her patch of hair to begin rubbing on it. She moaned soundlessly, remembering just how much she had missed his touch. The way his fingers pressed and rubbed; her whole body was exposed to him but she wasn't ashamed to show it to _him_. Her own hands found their way to her breast and began to mess with her own nipples, making soft noises and the sounds he was all too familiar with.

His inserted his index finger in, looking up to see her jerk her body up when he twirled it around. She moaned his name quietly, then he went for the middle finger to tag along. His pace was mid-fast, her own legs spreading, and he could see her own juices dripping out. As he slipped another finger in, fastening his pace as she blushed and moaned a bit louder to his pleasure, he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh. One of her hands raised up, as if reaching for something in midair and then went down to land on a cushion where she clawed her nails in. Her hips moved forward, hearing her groans through gritted teeth. His fingers were thick and were starting to get tighten around in between her walls.

He pulled them out, to her dissatisfaction, but didn't argue when she felt his breathing right over her pussy sending shivers down her spine. She knew what was coming. He kissed her inner thigh once again and licked it, slowly sliding it towards her heated area. Her breathing was fastening and he could tell she was feeling anxious. He kissed her outer labia, and she sucked in a breath. His tongue licked around her pussy, feeling her body tense and then relax almost in the same second. With his index and middle fingers he spread her lips and leaned in to his tongue inside her. She gasped and he looked up at her, she was looking up with her arms spreading wide and holding onto the cushions.

He slid his tongue up and she slightly jumped, just like he knew she would. His arms took hold of her thighs and pushed them over his shoulders, his spread palms sliding down to her hips where he held her. He then pulled his tongue out and then quickly back in, flicking it inside. Her feet tangled with one another over his back, her hips pushing themselves against him as she moaned his name. His tongue flicked faster and suddenly felt one of her hands reach for his head, her fingers twirling in his hair and grasping a handful of now messy hair in between. "F-Freddie," she said in a rushed voice as he looked up at her. Her palms pressed over his head and pushed him down, "I f-feel it," she half-yelled as she leaned back on the sofa, his tongue still continuing with its movement in her as she was now forcefully thrusting her hips against him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she breathed rapidly and he moved his mouth away from her pussy and she closed her eyes, "oh, shit, shit," she was now screaming and he quickly moved next to her, kissing her as she screamed-half-moaned into his mouth. He found out she was a screamer the first night they spent together, though then she had to bite onto her rolled-up shirt.

If his mother were to hear the screams she'd rushed across the hall, mistaking her excitement for some sort of tragic. "Ah, oh fuck, ahi," she said into his mouth and tried to lower her screams. Her hands clawed his shoulder and was now breathing frantic against him. She then stopped and sat still. When she opened her eyes he was grinning at him and all she could was smile.

He gently kissed her, brushing his lips against her and their nose rubbing with one another. "You okay?" He asked in a husky voice, and all she could do was laugh. Her hand reached for his chin and gently rubbed her thumb on it, "You got a condom?" She asked in return. He nodded and was quick to sit up, reaching for his jeans where he took his wallet out and slipped a closed condom from inside. He ripped it open with his teeth and she sat up, weakly, looking at him with huge eyes. She could see his member throbbing inside his boxers and he couldn't help but love that face she made towards it. He slid his underwear off and sat next to her, a smirk now on both their faces. He held it in his hands for a few second, sliding up and down, "You ready?" He asked.

Sam leaned up for another kiss and with a whisper she answered, "Yes, I'm ready for your big cock." She chuckled playfully but the words were enough of an effect to send shivers down his spine and make his little friend twitch. She gently laid down and he looked at her, she seemed so fragile still from her orgasm. Her arms crossed over her head, some of her blonde strands sprawled around her neck as her enormous sapphire eyes stared him down. He rolled the rubber down his shaft and gave her another glance. She was smiling, it was simple but it fit her face so well.

He positioned himself over her, one hand on the back-rest of the sofa to use as support and the other right next to her hip. His legs were in between her legs and his dick slightly touching her entrance. Her long arms reached up hooking behind his neck, her smile still intact, and he leaned down to kiss her, "Ready?" She nodded and pulled him down to nuzzle her face onto his neck, and before she was notified he gently thrust into her. She gasped, her fingernails digging on the back of his neck, her breath beginning to speed once again.

She was still sensitive to a touch, and with his penis rubbing against it as he went in and out in a slow motion, she could feel the excitement coming back all too quickly. She moaned a little too loudly as she hid her face on his neck, the stimulation she felt from his member thrusting inside her was too good. Still she wanted more, in a hushed voice her mouth reached to his ear and said, "F-faster, Freddie, oh god." It was done as soon as it was spoken. He felt her body's heat pressed against him as he went in and out in a faster pace, groaning into her hair. His hand went around her back, picking her up on a few inches from the sofa as he tried to go deeper.

"Oh, oh, ah, Freddie, Freddie," she moaned as her lips dragged down his neck, "fuck, fuck, fuck," she kept repeating. Her walls twitched around his cock, she was so tight and small. The way her voice shivered only made him go faster. Her voice calling his name in such a pleasurable way made her want her more, take in as much as he possibly could. Her body laid back on the sofa, moaning loud and her hands playing with her hard nipples. He erected his back more, his hands reaching for her arms and pulling her up, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. She soon enough found herself humping his hips as he gently leaned back on the arm-rest with Sam now fully on top of him.

She sat up, her palms firm on his shoulders as her hips went up and down on him. She looked at him and he leaned up to take her lips in his, his hands setting on her waist. He moaned, which sounded more like a grunt with her lips against his. And then she screamed and moved her face to hide into his neck, her body shaking against him. It didn't take long before he released himself inside her, her groans only becoming louder.

After a second she allowed herself to collapse on him, her ear pressed against his shoulder. Their breathing matched, and then she found her fingernail lingering against his tan skin. It was sweaty now, and her finger dragged along. She smiled upon it, thinking to herself that she was now naked on top of him, with him still inside her. She always thought they'd end up like this, but she had also imagined dating. If they didn't click _that way_ , why did _this_ feel so right? Just now, the two, sharing a comfortable silence. But yet they were hiding. Like it was a crime.

She could feel his hand making circular movements on her bare back, like he'd always done, even before _this_. What were they? Was the question she always asked herself, but never to him. He kissed her head and she smiled again. "Want to go for a smoothie?" He found himself asking. She turned her head, fixing herself on top of him where her palms against his chest now had her chin resting on them. She smirked at him, and he found himself getting lost in her eyes. "Do you even have to ask, Benson?" He laughed weakly as his hand played with her golden locks.

"We should actually head out," Sam found herself saying. She sighed ready to pull away but two arms held her in place. "You're beautiful, you know?" He said this every time he got _some_ , but it never failed to turn her cheeks that light tone of scarlet. "We've established that, nub," was always what she replied with. He'd laugh it off, and then kiss her, as he did now, and she'll get up and dress. He'd find himself staring at her body, mostly from behind, and admire every curve at the perfect tone of skin she was. And of course, her beautifully round and fit ass. She'd tease him about it, and then dispose of their Protection Jacket before walking out and try to cover their tracks. She didn't know what they were, but for the time being it was quite alright.

* * *

 **No, I'm not dead! I want to thank you guys for the sweet messages I've been receiving; you guys are awesome-sauce! I've been getting asked if I would publish another story anytime soon, and I had been recently been working on this one but then life got in the way – a tale so many of us can relate with. Anyways, I really hoped your enjoyed this read, it's sort of emotional. Intended.**

 **Remember, if you have any sexy ideas you'd like to pass by me, you can leave it in the review or/and PM me! I've gotten good ones so far, but I'm still open for new ones! Make sure to leave a review on your way out – c'mon! you know you want to – they are for the greater good of humanity! Or at least mine.**

 **-mydearfulpleasure**


End file.
